Kissing Boys
by Darkyami7
Summary: Anzu didn't know what to do...so she just watched. Puzzleshipping.


Boys Kissing

Rating: T

Warnings: Umm...boys kissing. But really, to me that's more of an invitation than a warning.

Summary: Anzu didn't know what to do...so she just watched. Puzzleshipping.

Disclaimer: Wow...I keep forgetting to write one of these...:shrugs: But really, is it really necessary? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm not making any money by writing this fic. Happy now?

Author's Notes: Don't even ask where this came from. I swear, it popped out of freaking no where. :smiles: Enjoy!

Oh, by the way...I'm pretty sure that this fic has nothing to do with anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! at all...so just let it slide if something bugs you. You can tell me about it, by all means, but please don't shove it in my face. That will make me angry. :smiles:

* * *

Anzu Masaki was walking down one of the few streets in Domino, a contented expression on her face. It was late Saturday afternoon, and the sun was just about to set. The colors of the sky were red and violet; they melded perfectly together in some type of quiet harmony. It was impossible to be miserable tonight. 

The girl sighed a little bit, then brought a small leather wallet up to her eyes. She and Yugi had been at the library since school got out that afternoon, working on a history project. The smaller had taken it out previously to pay for some photocopies, but because he was in a hurry, left without it. Anzu was going to bring it back to him.

The brunette let a small frown mar her otherwise happy features; Yugi hadn't been acting quite right as of late, and Anzu just wasn't sure why. Her first guess was that he was lonely and felt like he wanted someone to love, but…that didn't make too much sense. If he was lonely, then wouldn't he want to spend _more_ time with his friends? Maybe it had something to do with Yami…but then again, why would it? He seemed just as eager as Yugi to get away sometimes…

Anzu's frown slipped from her lips and she straightened out her school uniform a bit as Yugi's house came into view. All of the lights were out, which seemed a bit odd as well. What was going on with the small duelist lately?

Upon reaching the back of the apartment/Game Shop, Anzu knocked on the door. There was no response. Yugi had to be home, it was almost dark. She knocked again. Nothing.

_Thump._

The girl's blue eyes widened. What was that? What if Yugi was hurt, or someone was in the house? Reaching out for the bronze door-knob, Anzu twisted and found that the barrier was unlocked. She pushed her way inside of the hall and turned on the light, her having used it a million times before. What she saw and the fact that no one noticed the change in lighting made her mouth drop.

Yugi was pushed up against the soft wood of the closet, pinned there and writhing as if he would die if he stopped. He was moaning incoherent things, and pushing up against his captive with closed eyes…but it wasn't pushing. It was _thrusting_. And he wasn't a captive…he was a _participant_.

The person holding him there was Yami.

Anzu did her best not to squeal and run away, but for some reason her feet were locked in place, and her throat was suddenly so dry that she couldn't talk even if she wanted to. The two boys…Anzu's two best friends…were making out in the entrance of their home.

…Maybe that was why the two were always so excited to leave…alone…

…That answered some questions…

Yami's tongue slipped out of Yugi's mouth to catch some saliva off of the smaller's chin. Anzu didn't know who it belonged to. The Pharaoh's hands were hidden somewhere underneath Yugi's black shirt, and with every flex of his exposed biceps, Yugi would squirm some more and moan just as much.

Finding that her entire body wasn't numb, Anzu reached behind her and flicked the light off again. Luckily for her, she could still make out the movements of the two teenagers as they kissed, but at least now they had something in the form of privacy…maybe…

Suddenly, as if struck by a much better idea, Yami pulled away from Yugi and moved his hands around the other's slim waist. Their foreheads pressed together, "I love you, Aibou."

Anzu tried her best not to giggle. For some reason, she was finding this extremely cute and even more attractive. She wished that the light was still on, but was afraid that she would be revealed with both of their eyes open now. Deep down…she didn't want to leave for anything.

Yugi's voice as he spoke back to his other-self was slightly winded; Anzu had to lean closer, "I love you, too, Yami." She caught the movement of Yugi kissing the taller softly on the lips.

Yami's voice suddenly caught a tone that Anzu had never heard before, "Could I show you…?"

The brunette's entire face dropped a few centimeters at what Yami had just said. Yami…and Yugi…having sex? And even more surprising…why didn't Anzu care? Why was she somehow excited by the thought? What…what was wrong with her?

Missing Yugi's response (or lack of thereof), because of the rustling of clothing, Anzu was finally able to take a step back. She heard a door swing closed in front of her, as if the person that had slammed it totally missed the door and instead moved it with of the force of air.

Pocketing her friend's wallet, Anzu decided that she could give it back tomorrow.

Maybe after Yugi got home from the library.

* * *

Author's Notes: ...What! 

It wasn't exactly what I was expecting it to be, but then again I suppose that it doesn't matter. In the long run, the purpose of this one-shot was just to get me to get back into the habit of writing.

:smiles: I liked it...I think. Maybe.

Please Review.


End file.
